fiebreasiafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Secret (Banda)
Secret * Nombre: SECRET (시크릿) ** ¿Por que "Secret"?: '''Su música no debe ser un secreto, sino por el contrario. Debe ser llevada a cada rincón del mundo * '''Número de miembros: '''4 chicas * '''Debut: 13 de Octubre del 2009 * Orígen: 'Seúl, Corea del Sur * '''Fanclub oficial: '''Secrettime * '''Color oficial: '''No tiene color oficial * '''Agencia: 'TS Entertainment '''(Corea del Sur) Carrera Pre Debut Secret fue presentado por primera vez a través de un programa documental llamado “Secret Story” que fue transmitido por el cable Mnet, el 29 de septiembre de 2009, donde seguían sus pasos a su debut oficial. Debut El 13 de octubre de 2009, se lanzó el video musical para su sencillo debut "I Want You Back", haciendo su primera presentación oficial en vivo el 15 de octubre de 2009 en el programa musical: M! Countdown. Secret ganó popularidad después de su debut, por su brillante voz y presencia escénica, el grupo rápidamente se convirtió en el número 1 en búsquedas en varios sitios de portales en línea. 2010: Magic y Madonna El 31 de marzo de 2010, el grupo volvió con el video musical "Magic", canción principal de su primer mini álbum Secret Time. Tuvieron su presentación de regreso en M! Countdown el 8 de abril del mismo año. La canción llegó al puesto 5 en los chart de música y el video musical obtuvo rápidamente el millón de vistas en sitios como Youtube y Cyworld. Secret lanzó su segundo mini álbum llamado Madonna el 12 de agosto de 2010. El video musical de la canción principal, "Madonna", fue revelado el 11 de agosto de 2010. Al igual que su anterior sencillo "Magic", el video musical de "Madonna" alcanzó un millón de vistas en sitios como YouTube y Cyworld. "Madonna" fue mejor recibido que "Magic", llegando a los más altos puestos en los principales portales de música. Llegó a estar en el puesto 1 en los Gaon Chart. La canción ganó su primer "Bonsang" en la 20ava edición de los Seoul Music Awards. El 9 de diciembre de 2010, en la edición número 25 de los Golden Disk Awards, Secret ganó el premio a "Mejor grupo nuevo". 2011: Aumento de popularidad e incursión en Japón Secret publicó el teaser de su primer sencillo promocional "Shy Boy" el 2 de enero de 2011, y el video musical completo fue lanzado el 6 de enero de ese año. El video tiene un concepto inspirado en la cultura americana de los años 50. Secret tuvo su presentación de regreso en M! Countdown el 6 de enero de 2011. El 13 de enero, en M! Countdown, el grupo ganó su primer premio en un programa musical. Secret logró mantenerse en el puesto número 1 en el programa Music Bank durante 3 semanas consecutivas. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Secret también ganó un premio en el programa Inkigayo. Después de aproximadamente 2 meses, Secret terminó de promocionar "Shy Boy", aunque a la canción todavía le iba muy bien en los rankings de música. Secret, febrero del 2011 Secret regresó con su segundo sencillo promocional llamado "Starlight Moonlight" el 1 de junio de 2011. Empezó a promocionarlo el 2 de junio en el programa musical M! Countdown. La canción probó ser un enorme éxito y Secret ganó su segundo premio en Inkigayo con esta canción. TS Entertainment anunció que Secret debutaría en Japón con la versión en japonés de su canción "Madonna" como sencillo debut. El 6 de junio de 2011, el grupo se presentó en su primer showcase en Japón. Las reacciones hacia el grupo fueron positivas. Secret se presentó en el "Mezamashi Live 2011" deOdaiba y también en el popular programa musical "Coming Soon!!". El 3 de agosto de 2011, el grupo lanzó oficialmente su primer sencillo japonés "Madonna". Demostrando su gran comienzo en Japón, el sencillo debutó en el puesto 9 en el Oricon Chart. Adicionalmente, Secret fue uno de los primeros tres grupos femeninos en debutar dentro del top 10 del Oricon Chart. Los otros dos son Kara y Girls' Generation. TS Entertainment también anunció que el primer álbum de estudio de Secret sería lanzado a mediados de octubre. El teaser del video musical para la canción principal "Love is Move" fue revelado el 12 de octubre de 2011 y el video completo fue lanzado el 17 de octubre de 2011. Al día siguiente, el 18, Secret lanzó su primer álbum de estudio completo, denominado Moving in Secret. Como segundo sencillo japonés se creó una versión de "Shy Boy" en ese idioma. El video musical fue lanzado el 8 de octubre de 2011. Posteriormente se anunció que 5 temas más serían unidos a "Shy Boy" para ser lanzados como su primer mini álbum japonés. Una de las canciones incluidas es la versión japonesa de "Starlight Moonlight" agregada a un sentimiento navideño, la canción se titula "Christmas Magic", cuyo video musical fue revelado el 9 de noviembre de 2011. El 16 de noviembre de 2011, Secret liberó su primer mini álbum japonés Shy Boy. Secret asistió a la Exposición Marca Corea y Espectáculo (KBEE, por sus siglas en inglés) en París, Francia, del 1 al 3 de diciembre de 2011, y realizaron un concierto gratuito, así como también tuvieron un exitoso fanmeeting. 2012: Actividades en Japón, Poison y Talk That El 12 de enero se celebró la entrega de premios de los 26vos “Golden Disk Awards" donde Secret obtuvo un "Bonsang"''por ventas digitales. El 22 de febrero se celebró la primera edición de la entrega de premios ''"Gaon Chart", donde Secret obtuvo 2 premios por las canciones "Shy Boy" lanzada en enero del 2011 y por "Starlight Moonlight" lanzada en junio. TS Entertainment anunció que Secret se enfocará en sus actividades japonesas la primera mitad del año 2012. El 29 de febrero de 2012, Secret lanzó su tercer sencillo japonés titulado "So Much For Goodbye". El grupo anunció su primera gira japonesa denominada "Secret 1st Japan Tour: Secret Time" que empezó en marzo del 2012 y que las llevó a 3 ciudades como Osaka el 5 de marzo, Nagoya el 7 de marzo y Tokio el 8 de marzo. Secret lanzó su tercer sencillo japonés llamado "Twinkle Twinkle" el 13 de junio de 2012. Twinkle Twinkle es usado como el Ending de "Naruto SD: Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals", serie derivada del anime Naruto, emitido por TV Tokyo.7 El 6 de julio, TS Entertainment anunció que el grupo revelará su primer álbum de estudio japonés, llamado Welcome to Secret Time el 22 de agosto de 2012. El grupo también anunció la noticia a través de un pequeño video que fue revelado a través de su página web oficial en Japón, donde anunciaron la fecha y título de su primer álbum de estudio japonés. La versión japonesa de "Love is Move" llamada "Ai wa Move" será el primer sencillo, además se incluirán las versiones en coreano de "Madonna" y "Shy Boy", la versión en japonés de "Starlight Moonlight", y sus sencillos japoneses "So much for goodbye" y "Twinkle Twinkle". En agosto del 2012, TS Entertainment anunció que después de casi un año alejadas de la industria surcoreana, Secret regresaría en setiembre con un nuevo mini álbum. El mini álbum fue producido por Kang Ji Won y Kim Ki Bum, quienes han trabajado anteriormente con el grupo. Entre los días 2 - 5 de setiembre, TS Entertainment reveló las fotos teaser de las integrantes. El 7 de setiembre se lanzó el teaser para el video musical de "Poison", canción principal y título del nuevo mini-album. El video musical completo fue revelado el día 12 de setiembre. Tras finalizar las promociones para Poison en octubre, TS Entertainment reveló que Secret tomaría un pequeño descanso mientras se prepara para lanzar un nuevo sencillo promocional en diciembre del 2012. Así mismo reveló que el grupo trabajaría con un nuevo productor. El 26 de noviembre, TS entertainment empezó a revelar las fotos teaser para el nuevo sencillo titulado "Talk That". También se anunció que el grupo trabajo con Shinsadong Tiger para la canción, quien había trabajado anteriormente con el grupo en la realización de "Magic" y que la canción se lanzaría el 4 de diciembre de 2012. El 3 de diciembre se reveló el video musical. "Talk That" recibió críticas generalmente positivas de los críticos, la mayoría de los cuales han elogiado la canción por su madurez musical en estilo y concepto, siendo opuesta a sus anteriores sencillos. El 11 de diciembre, Secret sufre un accidente automovilístico alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, cuando regresaban después de culminar su agenda del día. y se han cancelado todas las actividades del grupo hasta el 27 de diciembre, para su total recuperación. 2013: Yoohoo y I do I do Tras un periodo de recuperación, Secret volvió a la carga interpretando "Talk That" en diferentes programas surcoreanos, aunque sin Hana cuya recuperación se prolongó más que la del resto de miembros debido a la gravedad de las heridas ocasionadas por el accidente. De nuevo como cuarteto, Secret acudió el 13 de marzo de 2013 a Singapur para ofrecer un concierto bajo el nombre de "Secret Live in Singapore". Poco después, TS Entertainment anunció que el 30 de abril Secret volvería con un nuevo mini álbum titulado Letter from SECRET cuyo single sería Yoohoo. El vídeo del single fue rodado en la isla de Saipán (Islas Marianas del Norte) y muestra a las chicas perdidas en una playa paradisíaca del archipiélago. En junio de 2013 se anunció que Secret cambiaba de compañía en Japón, de Sony Music a Universal Music. El 30 de septiembre de 2013, Jieun lanzó un single digital de nombre "Hope torture", lo que la llevó a presentar el single en diferentes programas de televisión. Seguidamente se hizo público que en diciembre Secret volvería con un nuevo single de claro sabor navideño titulado "I do I do". 2014: Secret Summer, trabajos en solitario de Hyosung y Jieun y actividades en Japón = Integrantes ''' Integrantes: '''Hana, Jieun, Sunhwa y Hyosung *Hyo Sung (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Hana (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) * Ji Eun (Vocalista principal y Bailarina) * Sun Hwa (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) Categoría:KBanda Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:TS Entertainment